The collaboration of science and technology has attempted to improve the functionality, usability, and efficiency of “adaptive” tools intended for use by persons with special or different needs, such as persons with different disabilities. The digitization and the Internet-of-Things has provided and may continue to provide a large plurality of sensors everywhere—in particular, sensor equipped facilities—allow a new approach to support people having requirements, special or different needs, or having disabilities. It may also help to overcome a common and persistent problem among typical communities, including: getting assistance in a proactive way for people with specific requirements, which can include people with disabilities. There are currently very few mechanisms in place by which a disabled person can initiate identification when reaching a public location or venue, and that may allow the person with requirements to communicate their need, or their disability to obtain real-time specific support and assistance.
The currently available systems are neither proactive nor automatic. Furthermore, they may not be available on demand in associating the set of appropriate support actions to a specific requirement, such as a specific disability or specific need.